


In Sickness and In Health

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caretaker! Hungary, F/F, Humor, HunLiech - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sick! Liechtenstein, Sickness, in sickness and in health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili is sick and her brother is away while her girlfriend, Eliza, is taking much care to her. However, Lili starts to worry her girlfriend is getting too much like her brother. Overbearing like her brother, near her too much like her brother, etc. Lili then, out of nowhere, makes a statement. HunLiech, Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

A-choo!

"Oh, poor dear…"

Ah...a-choo!

Elizabeta looked helplessly at Lili, sniffling and coughing loudly, as she placed a cool pad on her burning forehead. Lili's fever was hotter than yesterday. She complained her coughing got worst and Elizabeta felt miserable for Lili's sickness. If she could get her cold, she would. Elizabeta stared aimlessly whilst Lili reached by the bedside a box of tissues. Taking it and pulling one fabric out, she forcefully blew her nose and groaned. Elizabeta was asked by Vash who, much to his overprotective nature's disliking, needed to go to work and couldn't watch over Lili while he was away. The two managed not getting into a spat, for once, and Elizabeta became Lili's nurse for the day.

Lili's calm yet droopy eyes stared blankly up the white ceiling until her eyes glanced to Elizabeta.

"Eliza…"

Elizabeta jumped from her knees to her feet, ready for anything. "Yes, Lili?"

"I...ugh...can you please give me some water?" Lili asked politely. Even in sickness, she wasn't greedy or taking advantage of Elizabeta's hospitality.

"Of course!" Elizabeta practically raced out of the bedroom and heard her girlfriend raising her voice, saying to be careful and not rush. How can she say that with her raspy throat? And why shouldn't she rush? Elizabeta had to be quick on her feet if she was going to heal Lili.

Before a minute passed, Elizabeta got a cup of cool water, holding it with careful hands, and headed hastily back. When she came back and Lili drank her water, she said, "Really, you don't have to go all the way with this… It's only a little cold."

"No, no, no," Elizabeta insisted, fluffing her pillow strongly, "I have to nurse you back to health. At least it's not your brother, you would feel worst." She joked passively.

Lili asked in an upset tone, "Are you saying he can't help me like you?"

"I'm saying he'll wear himself down-"

"Like you are doing right now-"

"-getting all stiff and stuff. Y'know, all protective and worried over the slightest-" ACHOO! "Do you need more tissues, I got some right now, are you having a higher temperature, do you need another pillow—I'll get another pillow-"

"STOP!" Lili shouted, her voice croaking with annoyance and hassle. "You are becoming just like my brother—it's so annoying, could you please stop?"

Elizabeta gave an awkward gawk expression to Lili whose face flushed in ailment. This was the first time Lili had ever yelled at her...

Holding the pillow amidst klutzy fingers, Elizabeta handed Lili's pillow back and Lili cautiously took it, putting it down and rest her heavy head down. Elizabeta wondered if she gave her a dreadful headache for being such an inconvenient nurse. She had no idea what to say, or what to do. What was she supposed to do?

Lili, making the unpleasant scene troublesome, peered at her in expectation of some sort. What was Elizabeta being assumed for, an apology? She could start off with that…

"I'm...sorry." Elizabeta said in a whisper.

Lili's serious face softened; she gave a contrite smile as a way to say 'I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you kind of deserved it'. Right then, Elizabeta realized Lili was not a little girl like her big brother asserted moderately. Lili was her own woman; a mature and gentle woman who didn't want the people she love to risk themselves so much for her sake. She was right, it was just a cold.

"It's okay," she said quietly, "I know you were just trying to help. The whole thing was sweet, but I felt like you were pushing yourself too hard. You didn't have to clean my room, or take away the trash, or any of that other stuff."

"So...you want me to leave?"

"No, no! Actually, that would be terrible. I'd feel so alone…" Elizabeta mentally kicked herself. Idiot, she thought, how can I say that and leave her by herself?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask-"

"It's fine Eliza, really, I know what you mean." Lili looked away bashfully. Did she know what Elizabeta was thought about?

Then, gracelessly, a silence crept ambiguously in the room. What should Elizabeta do to salvage the situation? If she screw it up again, she would risk their relationship into another argument. The two obviously didn't want that whatsoever. Elizabeta could only stare below Lili for so long (until it got too creepy).

But thankfully Lili spoke up, "Um...are you okay?"

"Yes, yes!" Elizabeta replied promptly. Was she flushing? She felt like she was flushing.

Lili seemed unsure but smiled nonetheless. Elizabeta always loved her smile, even if she was angry at her, she smiled as a way to make problems go away. That was her greatest trait. It calmed Elizabeta and her, too.

"Do you need anything?" Elizabeta asked softly.

"No, but thank you," she responded graciously. "Not just for asking, but for worrying about my well-being. It's very sweet yet I don't want you to overdo yourself, or else you'll get sick."

A calculated smirk was formed and Elizabeta chuckled deviously, "If I do, then I'll get the privilege to sleep next to you."

Lili giggled sweetly, counterattacking by replying, "Not unless you intend to put a ring on my finger."

"Hey I can go right now, like I can go and get that ring and propose to you right now!"

"Dear, that will-cough-give my brother a heart attack…"

"That makes it more worth it," Elizabeta said enthusiastically, hands in fists of determination. "Other than your acceptance in my undying love, of course!" She added quickly after seeing Lili's unamused face.

The two nonetheless received fits of laughter.

"You should get some rest now," Elizabeta said, taking the covers and pulling them up.

"Yeah, well, wake me up before Vash comes home, okay?" Elizabeta nodded her promise and watched Lili close her eyes softly.

Although grinning to herself, she desired to stay by her side no matter what. So, when Elizabeta was assured of Lili's slumber, she tiptoed to the other side of the bed, carefully pulled the blanket up and snuck her large body to Lili's side. To be honest, she was tired herself after today and needed a little rest. Unbeknownst to Elizabeta, Lili was only pretending to sleep, for deep down she knew two things.

One, Elizabeta couldn't wait to be by her side.

And two, Lili didn't mind the first part.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long-term delay! Expect to see some new fanfics in the future!


End file.
